The present invention relates to an improved transmission particularly adapted for use in motor vehicles.
It is known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,778, to provide an internal combustion engine, wherein a series of one-way clutches are employed to transfer power from a crank shaft of the engine to an intermediate shaft, which is in turn coupled to an output or drive shaft. The output shaft would be required in turn to be coupled to a separate transmission in order to adapt the engine for use in a vehicle.
It is also known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,923 to provide an engine of the type having pairs of opposed pistons arranged to move along arcuate paths disposed concentrically outwardly of a pair of aligned drive shafts, wherein means are employed to adjustably move the pivotal connection between the piston rods and drive shaft affixed arms in a radial direction lengthwise of the arms for purposes of providing for adjustment of the torque transferred to drive shafts. However, the degree of adjustment would appear to be relatively limited and in any event incapable of providing for a null or limiting condition, wherein essentially zero torque is applied to the drive shafts during operation of the engine. As such, this engine would require the provision of a separate transmission in order to adapt it for use in a motor vehicle.